


Why Did I Write This

by Fanlace



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, i regret writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlace/pseuds/Fanlace
Summary: Blitzo asks Millie to deliver a package to Stolas for him. Let’s just say it didn’t end well.
Relationships: Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Millie/Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Kudos: 26





	Why Did I Write This

“Millie, I need you to deliver this package to Stolas for me” Blitzo dropped a box into Millie’s arms. It wasn’t unusual he’d ask his co-workers to deliver packages for him.

“Yes sir!” Millie smiled as she took the large box in her arms, giving Moxxie a little goodbye before heading out.

Upon arriving to the castle the guards let her in once knowing her purpose.

Once she finally found the prince, talking to one of his guards she walked up to him.

“Your highness” Millie did a small bow in respect before handing the box to the larger demon. “Blitzo asked me to deliver this to you”

“Ah. Thank you” Stolas smiled as he took it, taking a moment to look at her. “What was your name again? Millie was it?”

Millie nodded, growing a little uneasy when he placed a large claw on her shoulder.

“You know little one, I’ve only had one imp as a bedmate and that was Blitzy. You interest me, care to make it two?”

Millie was caught off guard at the proposal, hesitantly she stepped back and nervously smiled.

“O-Oh no thank you, your highness. I-I kinda have something to do back at I.M.P and I should get back right away-“

“Nonsense. Come along”

Hesitantly she followed the prince, shrinking in on herself in pure fear. She could try to run away but she knew she wouldn’t get far.

She was just a weak little imp, he was a powerful overlord who could crush her under his heel. She was weaker then a fly compared to him. Sure she was reckless but she knew when to do as told.

So to avoid any more trouble she obeyed him as he ordered her to lay down on the bed. Flipping her into her back he smiled as she squirmed to get out from under him.

He pinned her down by the back of her neck, threatening to snap it in a second if she didn’t still herself. Doing as told she kept herself still, burying her face into the pillow in front of her.

“Ah. You’re submissive, good. I like that in an imp”

Millie shivered as a large claw ran up her spine. Hooking into her overalls and slowly ripping them apart. Each rip sickening her to her stomach.

She flinched as Stolas gently moved her tail aside, running a claw against her slit.

“Hm, you’re not wet yet. That’s fine, you’ll be so soon enough”

Millie clenched her eyes closed and bit her lip, preparing herself as she felt him slowly and painfully enter her. Dear god he was huge compared to her small body.

He could barely fit even half of himself inside of her.

She hid her tears in the pillow as she tried to think of anything. Anything at all. Her loving nights with Moxxie, the fun chaos she’d cause with Blitzo, hell even the rare bonding times she had with Loona. Anything to distract herself from the sickly thrusting she felt.

“Come now little one. Make some noise for me.”

She shook her head aggressively, keeping her mouth shut as she bit down on her tongue, even more tears spilling down her cheeks.

Stolas went still for a moment. He didn’t move, the room was silent.

He grinned as he quickly thrusted himself all the way in, ramming himself deep into her cervix, a pained scream escaping the small imp under him.

“That’s it. Don’t do as I say and I’ll fucking _break_ you. Now. Make some noise for me you pretty little thing~”

Defeated Millie did as told, letting her voice out as he roughly thrusted above her. Her cries and pained moans filling his ears.

“STOLAS!”

Both of the demons in bed flinched as Stolas’ wife entered the room, looking at Stolas in annoyance and Millie in disgust as she silently begged for help.

“If you’re going to fuck that...thing..then at least keep it quiet.”

“Sorry, dearest” Stolas muttered, thrusting again and earning another pained cry. Smirking he turned back to his wife.

“Care to join us?”

His wife scoffed in disgust as she turned and slammed the door as she left, Stolas just chuckling lowly as he turned back to his bedmate.

“Turn over. I want to see your face”

After a few moments of Millie not responding he thrusted all the way into her again as warning as she cried in pain again.

Hesitantly she turned herself on her back, avoiding his gaze as he hummed in approval and continued their affair.

His thrusting only got rougher, within minutes he had Millie sobbing under him as he thrusted into her small body with all his might.

“That’s right, cry for me...you’re so tiny..I’m- Ah!..gonna break you until you can’t walk any longer. Beautiful little creature-”

Stolas was at least 10 times her size, the way he thrusted into her like she was nothing but a rag doll was more painful then she could describe.

She was on the verge of vomiting when his thrusting came to a halt and she felt his warm seed fill her.

She shuddered in disgust, clenching her teeth as she managed to cum underneath him.

Sighing in relief he pulled out, the sight of cum mixed with blood making her dizzy.

“Ah...that was delightful! Maybe I’ll have Blitzy bring you next time he comes over for a _visit_ “

Stolas smirked as he rubbed against her abused entrance.

“Now, go along.”

With a snap of his fingers she was cleaned up and her clothes were back intact and on her body again. But the pain was still there.

Stolas put a robe on as he gently held her in his arms, letting her outside of the gate.

“Tell anyone and I’ll make sure that they are disposed of”

With that Millie quickly got back up on her feet, hissing in pain at every step she took, pausing to puke a few times while on her way back to I.M.P

Upon arriving back Moxxie knew immediately something was up.

Millie sunk into his arms before beginning to sob, Moxxie holding her close.

Yet she didn’t dare tell him what happened.


End file.
